newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Good, The Bad, And Huckleberry Hound
The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound Cast & Crew Tom Ruegger |voices = Daws Butler Frank Welker Charlie Adler Michael Bell Pat Buttram Pat Fraley Allan Melvin Don Messick Howard Morris B.J. Ward |composer = Sven Libaek |editor = Gil Iverson |company = Hanna-Barbera Productions |distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution |first_aired = May 15, 1988https://www.newspapers.com/newspage/2504184/ |runtime = 95 minutes (95:27) |country = United States |language = English |network = Syndication |budget = |followed_by = Rockin' with Judy Jetson }} The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound is a 1988 animated Western television film produced by Hanna-Barbera for syndication as part of the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 series. The film parodies various Western films; the film's title is a take-off of The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. Huckleberry is constantly referred to as a "mysterious, steely-eyed, and silent-type stranger" (though Huck is just being himself), spoofing the Western stock character of the Man with No Name. Several other plot points are lifted from well-known film Westerns, such as High Noon and High Plains Drifter. This film marks the final time Daws Butler voiced Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey, Snagglepuss, Hokey Wolf, Peter Potamus, and Yogi Bear, as he died three days after its telecast from a heart attack. This is also the only movie where Huckleberry is the main character, instead of Yogi. Also it stars Dinky Dalton, from Laff-A-Lympics. Plot In 1849 California, Huckleberry Hound rides west on his horse in search of a place to start a country farm. He discovers the small town of Two-Bit, which is being menaced by three outlaw brothers, the Dalton Gang. The Daltons steal Huck's belongings and coerce him into a game of poker, the stakes being a gold nugget Huck carries for his things. Huck accuses the Daltons of cheating, so they challenge him to a boxing match, which Huck wins. Huck goes to Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey's bank to deposit his gold, and wins a prize of his choice. He chooses a fountain pen, being partial to its blue ink. The Daltons rob the bank, stealing the nugget and the pen. Mayor Hokey Wolf calls an emergency town meeting, and hurriedly appoints Huck as Two-Bit's new sheriff. Sheriff Huck hunts the Daltons, and apprehends and jails them after some struggle. Huck receives a letter from Stinky Dalton, the fourth brother of the family, who has just broken out of jail. Stinky challenges Huck to a gunfight while the townsfolk flee to Tahiti. Stinky fails to kill Huck, so he breaks his brothers out of jail disguised as their grandmother. Huck chases the Daltons until they strap him to a rocket and launch him into the sky, where he is presumably blown up. The Daltons go on to become the richest outlaws in the West, taking over Two-Bit and renaming it "Daltonville". When the townsfolk return, the Daltons kick them out aboard a freight train, and the townsfolk blame themselves for Huck's death and the loss of Two-Bit. The rocket crashes at a Native American tribal community. Huck survives with amnesia and is found by the chief's daughter, Desert Flower. The two fall in love and Huck proposes marriage, but first Huck must undergo a two-part test for the chief's blessing. The first test is a game show, which Huck wins despite the chief meddling with his buzzer. For the second test, Huck has to wrestle Chuckling Chipmunk, the tribe's strongest man and Desert Flower's rival suitor. Huck loses, but saves Desert Flower when she falls in a river, earning the chief's blessing. Huck is about to undergo the ceremony when his horse returns and restores his memory, reminding him that the Daltons are still at large. Huck promises to return for Desert Flower, and departs. Huck finds the townsfolk of Two-Bit working at a circus, and urges them to help him take back their town. Recruiting a projectionist and showgirl Rusty Nails, Huck plans to use special effects to pose as a ghost and scare the Daltons away. Rusty shows a film to the Daltons warning that Huck's ghost will arrive in Daltonville on the "midnight ghost train". The Daltons are terrified except for Stinky, who refuses to be intimidated. Huck arrives aboard the train and scares the Daltons, including Stinky, but they refuse to go to jail. The Two-Bit townsfolk chase them into the state prison, disguised as the Daltons' hideout. Huck reveals his ruse and is congratulated for bringing the Daltons to justice. Huck returns to marry Desert Flower, starting his farm and raising a family with her, while Quick Draw becomes Two-Bit's new sheriff with Baba Looey as his deputy. Yogi and Boo-Boo return to Jellystone Park, Snagglepuss back working as a theater actor and Hokey Wolf runs a Used Wagon Lot in Two Bit. Cameo appearances In addition to the characters mentioned above, the following Hanna-Barbera characters appear in the movie: * Peter Potamus, captain of the ship that takes the Two-Bit residents to Tahiti. * Snooper, Muttley, and Doggie Daddy, who are in the "audience" when Huck is trying to decide which prize to accept from the bank. * Magilla Gorilla and Mr. Peebles, who appear as a reporter at the site of Stinky's breakout and the jailer bound and gagged by Stinky being interviewed, respectively. Home media releases On , The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound was released on VHS videocassette in the United States. The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound VHS Release However, as of 2009, the videocassette is now out of print. On August 9, 2011, Warner Archive released the movie on DVD in NTSC picture format with all region encoding, as part of their Hanna–Barbera Classics Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com. Voice cast *Daws Butler as Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Baba Looey, Hokey Wolf and Peter Potamus *Charlie Adler as Pinky Dalton, Pig, TV Announcer from Bit-2 News and Additional Voices *Michael Bell as Stinky Dalton, Bailiff, Laughing Donkey, Longhorn Steer and Station Announcer *Pat Buttram as Red Eye the Bartender *Pat Fraley as Finky Dalton, Autograph Boy, Baby, Boy, and Rooster *Allan Melvin as Magilla Gorilla, Dinky Dalton, Devil, Game Show Announcer and Spooky Movie Narrator *Don Messick as Boo Boo Bear and Narrator *Howard Morris as Mr. Peebles, Chuckling Chipmunk, Goldminer, Dentist, Governor and Photographer *B.J. Ward as Chieftess, Desert Flower, Elderly Lady, Girl and Rusty Nails *Frank Welker as Bob (Huckleberry's Horse), Chief, Judge Tumbleweed Flopner, Mission Control and Race Track Announcer See also * Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 * The Huckleberry Hound Show * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * The Yogi Bear Show * The Magilla Gorilla Show * The Peter Potamus Show References External links * * * * Category:1988 films Category:1988 animated films Category:1988 television films Category:1980s American animated films Category:1980s fantasy films Category:1980s Western (genre) films Category:American films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American television films Category:Animated western (genre) animation Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover films Category:Films based on television series Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Films directed by Charles August Nichols Category:Films set in 1849 Category:Films set in California Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Hanna–Barbera Superstars 10 Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Parody films Category:Yogi Bear Category:Yogi Bear films Category:Western (genre) television films Category:Television films based on television series Category:Universal Television films Category:Direct-to-video films